The Fairy Mobmother
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: You don't become the leader of The Fairy Mob without casting a few spells here and there...But, chosen destiny might play a part in that, too. One-shot, Faybelle centric. Inspired by Epic Winter. Mentions of Dexven, Darise. Rated T for mentions of violence.


This little piece came to me while watching Epic Winter. Now, I did not enjoy that movie very much at all? Yes but, I did like the Fairy Mobfather thing and well, I wanted to explore a darker side to that. I don't own EAH (obviously) and, please enjoy my interpretation here.

* * *

"I…I can explain, please just let me have another week and I'll get you the money and…" There began the plea.

"Be quiet for the boss!" One of the Fairy Mobmother's henchmen raised a fist at the frail young prince begging.

"That's enough out of both of you," The Fairy Mobmother finally broke her silence as she slammed a fist down on her desk.

The entire room went quiet, The Fairy Mobmother looked down as she interlocked her fingers and then looked down at her bejeweled fingers. For a brief moment, the terrifying glint in her eye was reflected in the diamonds of her rings. When she raised her eyes to look back up at everyone, the reality of the situation really set in. This was The Fairy Mobmother's playing field, it was her game and, she was the only one who made the rules. It was that simple.

"You dare come to me like this? After everything we have done for you?" The steely glare in her gray eyes was only further complemented by the white pinstripes on her otherwise plain, black suit.

"M-Mobmother, you don't understand I…" The young prince began to explain himself.

To this, the Fairy Mobmother turned her chair around before cutting him off, "No, I understand alright. I once stood in the very same spot you did, begging…"

* * *

 _Certain destinies did not play out as predicted that they would._

 _Daring Charming learned that he could control the beast he thought he was cursed to be turned into against his will once more. To really master controlling his that monstrous part of himself, he turned to Cerise Hood for help. After spending long periods of time with the hooded maiden, neither of the two could deny the 'animal attraction' between them. Daring did his best to part with Rosabella on amicable terms. Rosabella left on a service trip to a remote corner of Hexico in order to help some goblins stop the ancient temple that they called home from being torn down._

 _Once Rosabella succeeded in that, she never returned to the Land of Ever After. She was busy aiding various groups of beasts, trolls, ogres and more fight for their rights._

 _Then there was the whole mess with Raven Queen and Apple White. After it came out that Daring was not her predetermined prince, Apple went off the deep end and that was putting it lightly._

 _In her own right, Apple because somewhat of an Evil Queen, doing her best to try poisoning Raven at every turn until she was put behind a mirror prison and that was all while she was having a passionate love affair with Darling Charming but, that ended when Darling brought up that Apple might be using her if only to try and form the story that she wanted, not taking into account what anyone else would like._

 _Raven Queen on the other hand, while her life did not play out perfectly what with the unexpected pregnancy right out of Ever After High, she and her now husband, Dexter Charming had somehow found a balance to their unconventional story. Thanks to the power of the Charming family, there was a full staff at Dexter and Raven's disposal to care for their baby girl. This helped immensely since Dexter was going through training to be part of the land's Royal Army during the day while Raven was taking classes at local Fairytale College to teach muse-ic in the at night._

 _Then, there was Briar Beauty…Hopper Croakington II's affections for her were no secret and while they did have some sort of_ fling _by the end of senior year, they parted ways and ultimately, Briar fled the Land of Ever After because she refused to live a story she wanted no part of…_

 _Where did that leave Faybelle? Well, without a future for starters. How in the world was she going to make a living? Dark magic enhancement classes were not cheap and, she may not even have to bother because the story she should've been part of wasn't going to happen after all but…_

 _Faybelle couldn't just sit around doing nothing with her life. After that Taxi Carriage accident had put her in a wing cast for almost six months, Faybelle knew that she had to get a move on with her life or she might end up fairy dust under someone else's tires._

 _The Fairy Mob's number was still in Faybelle's MirrorPhone, maybe they could help her. They had been kind when Faybelle had asked for their help in cleaning the school and had shown even more kindness in the way they had voided Faybelle's contract once Daring agreed to serve out her sentence. But, that benevolence alone was more than enough for Faybelle to realize that it was only fair for her to owe them one. She was desperate to get out of the slump she was in and, even if all they had her doing was answering direct calls to their company or redirecting calls going to The Fairy Mobfather, Faybelle was all for it._

 _"My dear Principessa," The Fairy Mobfather smiled in Faybelle's direction._

 _"Sir, I'm no princess," Faybelle knew_ _the_ _word he was using meant 'princess' in F_ _airytalian._

 _"Now, now, any beautiful winged-maiden that comes inta this place is a Principessa. So, you wanna work for us? Why?" The Fairy Mobfather's smile changed into a smirk._

 _"Following a destiny was not my destiny…And, now, now I have no idea what to do with myself and…" Faybelle began to feel her breaths getting shorter, she was growing nervous as she attempted to explain herself to The Fairy Mobfather._

 _"Say no more," Even though he folded his hands in a calm fashion, his rings still all clanked against one another making a rather unpleasant sound and almost threatening sound that reverberated through the entire room._

 _Faybelle remained silent, waiting for The Fairy Mobfather to dictate what should happen next._

 _"Principessa Faybelle, welcome to the family."_

* * *

Eyes still closed, Faybelle made no effort to turn her chair around. She had not gotten to the position of Fairy Mobmother without paying her dues. When The Fairy Mobfather, the one who had been in charge before she came to power had welcomed her into the family, that was when her servitude began. She might be welcome but, she had to earn the love and respect of the family.

Images of one blood-coated ballroom after another that had been cleaned up as if no crimes had ever occurred in them flashed through Faybelle's mind. Eventually, all of those rooms with chandeliers and shiny floors blended to together and while each case was different and had to be treated as such, there was a formula to running The Fairy Mob.

As her magic grew stronger, the missions she was given to complete became longer, more dangerous and no to mention, bloodier. Once more, Faybelle knew this was a given and while such a thing did initially shock her, she realized that she had a knack for what she was now allowed to call 'the family business'.

She had money, power, respect, and the love of her new family. Before The Fairy Mobfather's passing, he had introduced Faybelle to his son and, while his son was meant to take over, not long after his and Faybelle's wedding, he was murdered and naturally, Faybelle got revenge on those who took her husband's life.

That had been the ultimate test of how much power she had garnered over the years and was ultimately what brought her to power as The Fairy Mobmother.

Turning her chair back around, Faybelle knew that she had to deal with the scrawny, fearful and trembling young prince in the room.

"Now, how dare you come to me on the day of my son's wedding. You have asked me, more importantly, you have asked my family to hurt those who have brought nothing but harm to your life so, we did. All that we ask in return is that you pay your debt since we did what you asked of us. But, you have the gall to come in here and beg for more time to make this payment? You shouldn't have sought out the services that my family provides if you knew you couldn't pay for them."

"B-but, Mobmother," He began again.

That protest hit Faybelle's last nerve.

"Boys, take him away!" Once more Faybelle swung her chair around so that her back was to everyone else in the room.

"Move it!"

"Let's get outta 'ere, buddy."

"N-no…please…AHHHhhh…"

Faybelle tuned out the voices of her henchmen as well as beginnings of the scream of the prince who did not want to pay up. Business was business, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is just something that came to me after watching Epic Winter. And no, I don't have a specific identity for the prince who Faybelle sends away at the end of this is but, feel free to interpret it as whoever you like. I figure Faybelle is MUCH older here, what with the mention of her having a son who's getting married. And, I don't know if any of you out there have seen the Godfather movies but, the whole 'son getting married thing' is a shout out to that movie where The Godfather is talking about the day of his daughter's wedding. And yes, I decided that** **in the world of Ever After High Fairytalian is what the word for 'Italian' would be. Now, I didn't love Epic Winter because of the Daring/Rosabella which I found very forced but, I like the idea of Faybelle being tied to The Fairy Mob so, I took that and ran with it. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
